outlanderfandomcom-20200223-history
The Outlandish Companion/Chapter Guide
Key :§ Denotes content present in the first edition, and excised from the revised and updated edition. :‡ Denotes new content in the revised and updated edition. Table of Contents PART ONE: Synopses :Outlander :Dragonfly in Amber :Voyager :Drums of Autumn PART TWO: Characters :Where Characters Come From: Mushrooms, Onions, and Hard Nuts :Cast of Characters :I Get Letters... ::Horoscope Reading for James Fraser, Horoscope Chart ::Horoscope Reading for Claire Beauchamp Randall Fraser, Horoscope Chart :Magic, Medicine, and White Ladies PART THREE: Family Trees :A Genealogical Note PART FOUR: Comprehensive Glossary and Pronunciation Guide :A Very Brief Guide to Gaelic Grammar :Comprehensive Glossary of Foreign Terms (including British slang) § PART FIVE: Outlandish Web Sites and Online VenuesThe absence of this section in the revised and updated edition causes a shift in the number of each part, e.g. "Research" becomes Part 5, "Where Titles Come From" becomes Part 6, etc. :The Web Sites :The Diana Gabaldon Home Page :LOL–The Ladies (and Lads) of Lallybroch :Through the Stones :The Outlandish Time Line :Clan Outlandish on AOL :The Free Gallery of Authors' Voices :CompuServe Readers and Writers Ink Group PART SIX: Research :Researching Historical Fiction: Hot Dogs and Beans :‡ Online Research :Botanical Medicine: Don't Try This at Home :Penicillin Online: A Writer's Thread PART SEVEN: Where Titles Come From (and Other Matters of General Interest) :Outlander vs. Cross Stitch :‡ The Cannibal's ArtPreviously included in the "Work in Progress" section of the first edition. ::‡ Writing and Real Life :‡ Book touring for Beginners ::‡ A Brief Disquisition on the Existence of Butt Cooties :‡ The Shape of Things :The Gabaldon Theory of Time Travel PART EIGHT: The View from Lallybroch: Objects of Vertue, Objects of Use :Lallybroch :"Arma virumque cano" PART NINE: Frequently Asked Questions :Answers PART TEN: Controversy :Communication :‡ Jamie and the Rule of Three § PART ELEVEN: Work in Progress: Excerpts of Future Books :§ The Fiery Cross :§ King, Farewell: "Surgeon's Steel" :The Cannibal's ArtRelocated to "Where Titles Come From" section in revised and updated edition. ::Writing and Real Life ‡ From Book to ScreenPart Ten in the revised and updated edition. :Introduction, or "Bring Me the Head of Ron. D. Moore." :But How on Earth Did We Get Here? :Actors and Magic :My Brief Career as a TV Actor, Part 1 :My Brief Career as a TV Actor, Part 2 ::Film Commentary: Adaptation, Logistics, and Testicles :Interview for the Unabridged German Edition of Outlander ::Is It Like You Thought It Would Be? ‡ Maps ‡ Photo Insert Annotated Bibliography :Eighteenth Century :Scotland :Medicine (Including all Herbals) :African Cultures :Ghosts and Ghost Stories :Literature :Language Resources :Magic :Natural History Guides and Resources :North Carolina :Native American Cultures and History, Etc. :Rather Odd Books :Miscellaneous Appendixes :I: Errata :II: Gaelic (Gaidhlig) Resources :III: Poems and Quotations :IV: Roots: A Brief Primer on Genealogical Research :V: A Brief Discography of Celtic Music :VI: Foreign Editions, Audiotapes, and Strange, Strange Covers :VII: The Methadone List ::Dedication ::Acknowledgments References Category:Chapter Guides